


YE SONS, YE SONS

by blackillya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Christmas carol, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION:  Episodes IV, V & VI





	YE SONS, YE SONS

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were written around 1978 when I was a member of The Jedi Knights of Orange County
> 
> Sung to the tune of: O COME, O COME, EMMANUEL

CHORUS:  
Rejoice! Rejoice!  
And sing this victory song:  
Our blow was struck   
Yet the work is never done.

VERSE ONE  
Ye sons, ye sons of the Jedi arise  
The Force is calling, and the time is nigh;  
We have a major victory won  
The Death Star’s been destroyed  
And Tarkin’s gone.

CHORUS

VERSE TWO  
To The Force, great power so strong  
To you we dedicate this song.  
By your inspiration true  
We now give silent praises to you.

CHORUS

VERSE THREE  
May our rebellion thrive and grow  
Until full peace the universe shall know.  
Our children, and their children, will see  
Our foundation completed will be.

CHORUS


End file.
